As is well known to those familiar with burning logs in a home fireplace or the like, it is usually a difficult task to assure ignition of the logs through the use of kindling wood, paper, and similar fire initiators. Typically, to start a log fire in a fireplace is a tedious task requiring the repetitive ignition of kindling wood or paper before a continuous and stable log fire is achieved. In fact, the effort required and the frustration associated with building a log fire in a fireplace tend to dampen the enthusiasm of many from attempting to do so on a regular basis during the winter months.
In the past, many efforts have been made to solve this problem with a variety of combustible fire kindler products which are provided with slots and/or apertures therein in an effort to assure an easy-to-ignite fire kindler product. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 213,768 discloses a fire kindler block formed from pulverized coal, sawdust, rosin, and the like which is saturated with a small amount of petroleum. The block includes a plurality of interconnecting channels extending therethrough as well as a match inserted at the top thereof by which the block is initially ignited. U.S. Pat. No. 6,246, U.S. Pat. No. 199,184, and U.S. Pat. No. 201,184 also all disclose various embodiments of fire kindler products made from wood or similar material which include varying configurations of slots or channels therein to serve as draft flues in order to facilitate complete combustion of the fire kindler product. However, none of these products is believed to have been successful or to have provided a widely-used fire kindler product for use in initiating log fires in a fireplace. Applicant has overcome the shortcomings of the prior art fire kindler products and developed a novel fire kindler which due to its unique structural features is easy to ignite and burns vigorously until fully combusted in order to provide superior ignition of fireplace logs.